It's All A Dream
by American Italy
Summary: It started off as a normal day of training. Italy complaining about the run, Germany telling him to hurry up. What happens that night though when they fall asleep watching a scary movie? It'll all change after that... GerIta Fanfic. Mentions Spamano, PruHun, and maybe others. Rated M for depressing spoilers.
1. Training

**Hi! It's me! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories . I've been grounded...**

**This story is an RP I did with my friend on Facebook. It started out as something random, then I ended up liking it a lot! So I turned it into a fanfic :) Hope you like it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than the plot line...**

* * *

Feliciano was trying to keep up with Germany as they attempted to run their mile-long run, once again. The pair has never gotten past the 1/4 of a mile mark though. "V-Ve...Doitsu...My side hurts..." he was panting slightly.

Germany kept up his pace, glancing back at the Italian boy. "Keep running! Don't stop!" He barked. "You need to stay in shape!"

The Italian groaned slightly and continued to run "B-But...it hurts..v-ve...more than yesterday.." he whined "C-Can we at least take a break?" he tried catching up.

Germany sighed, slowing his pace to a jog. "You can valk. But don't stop! You'll just make it vorse." He glanced at Italy, hardly breaking a sweat.

Italy nodded and walked. He had sweat going down the side of his face. They were about to get to a half of a mile, meaning the Italian hadn't ever run this far when he wasn't in retreat. He rubbed his eyes slightly, and opened them for a couple seconds before they returned back to their normal position.

Germany glanced behind him, keeping up his pace. He knew the Italian boy didn't run long distances unless he was retreating. He wanted him to be strong, so he pushed him when it cam to training. "So vhen are you going to start retearting, like you normally do?" He asked.

"Ve...I don't know...I'm tired..." Italy said, glancing around as he walked. It was quite a pretty path they ran on. It was in the woods and the trees were very green. The Italian got distracted and stopped to look at a purple flower "Ve~ Doitsu~ It's purple!" he chuckled happily, kneeling next to the flower.

Germany stopped with a sigh. "If you don't get moving," he said. "Zen I vill have to chase you myself." He walked up behind Italy. "Did you know I can kill a man, viz just mein thumbs?"

Italy looked up at him. He looked slightly scared and upset at his words "V-Ve...Y-You would kill me..?" he asked, standing up and backing away slightly. He felt a small tear form in his eye as he backed into a tree, he had stepped on the flower as he backed up.

Germany sighed. "Nein. But if you don't start running, I might." He looked at Italy with a cold stare, folding his arms over his chest. "You are so lazy. If you don't start training, you'll get fat!"

Italy frowned and started crying. The Italian had always been really sensitive and got offended easily. He started running in the opposite direction. He wasn't in retreat mode though. He was just running away from the German, crying.

Germany tilted his head. "Maybe...I took it too far zis time?" He asked himself. He went off looking for the Italian boy. "Italy! I'm sorry! Vhere are you?" He called for Italy, feeling bad for making him cry.

Italy had run off the path and into the woods. He sat under a tree and cried silently. Would Doitsu really do that to him? Even after they pinky swore? He was picking grass out of the ground as he cried and thought.

Germany stood on the path, sighing. "Zat fool is going to get himself lost...I didn't mean it. I vas only trying to scare him!" He sighed, leaning against a tree.

Italy had soon fallen asleep, leaning against the tree in the woods. He sat against it, his eyes closed. He had dried up tears and tearstains on his face. He would most likely forgive Germany when he woke up. This happened every once in a while.

Germany found Italy about an hour later and sat down in front of him, watching him sleep. He would wait for the Italian to wake before apologizing.

Italy stirred slightly. After a little, the Italian started waking up. He rubbed his eyes "v...ve..."

"Hallo, Italy." Germany said, standing up. "Come on. Ve're going home..." He held out his hand, offering to help the Italian.

Italy blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up at him. He then looked down, not sure if he should take his hand or not.

"Look. I'm sorry. I vas just trying to scare you into running. It's not good for you to just eat und sleep all ze time." He knelt in front of Italy, his expression soft.

Italy looked up at him. He wiped his eyes again and nodded "Ve...S-Sorry...I'll try better next time..."

"You don't need to apologize. I vant you to do vell. Zat's vhy I push you so hard." He stood up and held out his hand. "So let's go, ja?"

Italy nodded and took his hand, standing up. He fell a bit forward into Germany, his right leg had gone numb, so it was hard for him to walk.

Germany caught him, blushing a bit. "Do you need help valking?" He asked, making sure Italy didn't fall again.

Italy nodded "V-Ve...I can't feel my right leg..." he said, looking up at him. He was leaning against his chest a bitand clutching onto the German's shirt.

Germany looked away, blushing. "F-fine...I guess I'll have to carry you." He picked Italy up and began walking back towards the path.

Italy chuckled and looked around. He tried to tell Germany where to go "Ve! I think we were supposed to go-nevermind, that's not right...hmmm.." he thought and looked around more "I think we just went in a circle."

Germany glared at Italy. "Ve're not lost so be quiet. He finally found the path and began walking along it.

Italy looked down when Germany glared at him "Oh..O-Okay..." he sighed "Ve..Sorry." he apologized again. He did that a lot.

Germany sighed. "Don't apologize...Can you feel your leg now?" He asked, stopping for a moment. "I can't carry you like zis forever."

Italy shrugged "Ve. You can put me down and if I fall, then I can't feel it." he said, looking at him.

Germany put him down, ready to catch him if he fell again. "Alright...But even if you can't, you can just valk it off..."

Italy lost his balance a bit, but caught himself before he could fall. "I can feel it a bit..." he started walking around in a circle to try and wake it up.

Germany watched him, glad he didn't have to carry him any more. "Good. Let's go zen." He started walking down the path again.

Italy nodded and followed. He walked next to Germany, happy they could just walk together and not run. He liked it when him and Germany could just talk and hang out in peace and not have to talk about war or training.

Germany remained silent as they walked home. He seemed to not want to talk at all. He didn't mind walking with him, but sometimes he was hard to understand when he spoke.

Italy looked around and chuckled "Doitsu~ Want to have a sleep over tonight? We can watch some movies and all that fun stuff!" he smiled and jumped happily.

Germany looked over at him. "I suppose...But you're not sleeping mein bed again."

Italy frowned "Ve..What if I have a bad dream again...?"

"Too bad." He spoke bluntly. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean, it was simply that Germany felt strange every time they slept in the same bed. This boy was so hard to read, Germany simply wasn't sure what to do with him any more.

Italy frowned and crossed his arms "Fine.." he walked next to his friend. They soon returned to Germany's house.

* * *

**Well! There it is so far~ Hope you liked it :) It's kind of slow right now, but it'll get better! I promise!**


	2. Dream

**Alright! Here's chapter 2! I'm going to try to post a chapter every night since we already finished the RP and all I need to do is copy, then paste, then edit a bit :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

Germany walked into his house and began unlacing his boots. He pulled them off and set them by the door. He then took off his hat and coat, hanging the up on the rack by the door.

Italy didn't know how to untie his boots, so he just sat down on the couch with his boots still on. He turned on the TV.

Germany walked up to him. "Take off your boots. You're tracking dirt."

"Ve…I can't." Italy said, looking up at him. He bent over and tried untying his shoes, but he just got frustrated as the laces got all tangled and weird.

Germany sighed and knelt down, untangling the laces and pulling his boots off. "You're helpless," he sighed as he put the boots by the door.

Italy frowned a bit, but quickly replaced the frown with a smile "Ve~! Want to watch a movie~?"

Germany sighed, sitting on the couch. "Ja I suppose. Vat movie do you vant to vatch."

Italy shrugged "Umm.." He thought "Ve! How about about those people?" He wasn't good at explaining things. "And...And they go to that house and it's like a weird maze thing and they have to get out?"

Germany looked at him confused. "Speak clearly. I can't understand you."

"I think it was called...I don't know the name...Something with Oni at the end..."

Germany looked at Italy. "You mean AoOni? You vant to watch somzing scary like that?" he asked. "Vatever..." He puts on the movie, and eventually falls asleep.

Italy watched about half of it, but he too soon fell asleep.

~Dream~

_Germany "woke up" on the cold hard floor of some sort of unfamiliar house, groaning. "Vat ze hell?" He sat up, looking around._

_Italy had already "woken up". He was currently walking around the mansion "V..Ve..? H-Hello? Is anyone here...?"_

_Germany heard his voice and called back to him. "Italy! Vhere are you?" He jumped up, going for the door of his room._

_Italy was wondering the halls. He seemed in some sort of state of shock. He had blood on his hands, uniform, face, and he was holding a journal "H-Hello...?"_

_The German went out into the hall, looking for Italy. "Italy! Italy! Vhere are you!" He ran down the hall in the opposite direction, looking for the Italian. "ITALY!"_

_Italy blinked, his vision was blurry "D-Doitsu...?" he looked around a bit. He thought that everyone was dead...he could've sworn he saw everyone get killed...now that he thought back to it though, Germany wasn't there..._

_Germany was in panic. Italy sounded scared. Something was wrong here. Everything was quiet and dark. "Italy! Stay vhere you are!" He called, looking desperately for him._

_Italy stopped walking, in a daze "O..Okay.." he stood in the middle of the hall and waited. He glanced around, still in the state of shock. He started humming softly. He was leaving a trail of blood behind him. _  
_In front of Germany, there was a ton of blood and all of these countries' dead bodies. On the other side of all the mess, there was a trail of bloody footprints that lead down the hall._

_Germany stumbled upon the pile of bodies and screamed, covering his mouth and turning away. He felt sick, but tried to hold it in. He swallowed, turning and running in the opposite direction. "ITALY!" He called, extraordinarily worried now. "ITALY!"_

_Italy leaned against the wall "D-Doitsu...H-Help...me..." he said quietly, sliding down the wall into a sitting position._

_He ran until he found Italy. "Italy!" He said, grabbing the boy and pulling him into a hug. "Mein gott...Are you okay!?" He said, holding Italy at arms length and examining. "Y-you're covered in blood..."_

_Italy smiled slightly at him, reaching out and touching his face with his bloody hand "I-I thought...I thought you were...were dead...t-too..." he said, dropping the journal and leaning into him._

_Germany stands frozen in shock for a moment, feeling the dampness of the blood on his face. After a moment he lifted his arms, hugging Italy. "Vhat ze hell happened...Do you know? Und vat's zat journal?"_

_Italy was still in shock "I thought..I thought you left me...L-Like everyone else did..." he said, not noticing that Germany was asking him questions. He relaxed a bit in his friend's arms._

_Germany hugged him close. "Come on...Ve need to get out of here...Scheiße.." He knelt down and picked up the journal, leading Italy away from the carnage he just discovered._

_Italy followed, swaying slightly as he walked. Everything around him was in slow motion. "L-Look...a light..." he said, looking up slightly, trying to reach for the non-existant light. "Ve...so...so pretty..."_

_Germany gripped his shoulders tighter. "Stay viz me Italy." He opened a door and looked around, making sure it was safe._

_"Ve..C-Can't you see it...?" Italy chuckled "I-It's purple~..." he still tried to reach for it, extending his arm out towards the ceiling._

_Germany sat Italy down on the bed, looking into his eyes. "Italy! Zere is no light..." Tears began filling his eyes. "Scheiße...Scheiße..._

_Italy's eyes weren't focused at all. He pointed to the ceiling "S-Si...it's right there..." he said, with a smile "I-It's almost here too..." he chuckled "I think...I think it's coming for me..."_

_Germany looked up, seeing nothing. "Nein!" He looked at Italy, shaking him. "Italy! Zere is NOTHING ZERE!" He shoved Italy away from him, scared._

_Italy giggled "I.." his eyes started fluttering a little "..I-I..." he slowly started slipping away, his eyes beginning to close and his body starting to go limp._

_Germany grabbed him, panicked. "ITALY!" He shook him. "Don't go to sleep! Nein!"_

_Italy relaxed slightly "S-S...sorry.." he whispered, his eyes shutting and his body going limp._

_Germany panicked, hugging the limp body to him. "Nein...Vake up Italy! You idiot! You aren't supposed to let your guard down in a place like zis!"_

_Italy's heart was still beating, but barely. It never stopped though, it just stayed at a slow, steady pace. He was hardly breathing and was completely limp._

_Germany was scared and worried now. He picked up the journal and began reading through it, hoping to find some answers._

_The first couple pages were just typed instructions on how the journal worked and all. It said stuff like, "You can have one wish if you make it out of here alive" and "If you sign your name on the back of the front cover of this journal, it will be yours.". On the back of the front cover was Italy's name. Feliciano Vargas. Then, the next pages were just journal entries from Italy. At the top of the page it had "Day #" then "Loop #". And then it was just what happened that day. Most of them involved people dying and an alien. Italy would write in the journal how he felt too. He was blaming himself for the whole thing and he kept saying how he would "make this one the last."_

_Germany frowned as he read through the journal. He was starting to feel more and more frustrated by the whole ordeal. What alien? What was with this wish? He was going to figure out how to get out of there, and as quickly as possible. He didn't want to end up like the others, strewn about and dead._

_After a little, the Italian started waking up, in the dream, not real life. The dream isn't over yet. His hand twitched slightly and he moved a little to the side. There were a lot of journal entries._

_Germany glanced at Italy. He nodded and resumed reading the entries, trying to figure out what was happening._

_Italy started crying slightly as he slept._

_Germany set the journal down, looking at Italy. He felt hopeless. He shook the boys shoulder. "Vake up Italy...Vake up..."_

_Italy opened his eyes and looked up at him "W-We're still here..."_

_"Ja...I'm sorry." He hugged Italy. "Do you know how we got here?"_

_Italy shook his head "N..No..all my memories are mixed...f-from all the different loops..." he said "A-All I know is that I heard about this mansion...so I told America...then we came here during a world meeting...after th-that...th-they're all mixed..."_

_Germany nodded slowly. "Alright...But..." He held his head, trying to remember what had happened before but he couldn't. "Do you know how to get out of here?"_

_"Th-There's supposed to b-be a key somewhere..." Italy sat up "B-But every loop it's in a different s-spot..."_

_"Vell we'll look for it now...Let's hurry." He said, grabbing Italy's wrist. "Ve might as vell start here,"_

_"M-My head...hurts..." Italy said._

_Germany looked at him, hugging him close. "Lie down...I'll look for it, okay?"_

_Italy shook his head "W-We need to stay together..." he acted very different in the mansion. He was way more serious and really secretive._

_"Don't vorry, I'll be right here." He opened one of the drawers on the bedside table, but it was empty._

_Italy nodded slightly "I-If you plan...on going out of the room...I'm coming with you.."_

_Germany nodded. "We'll look here first." He rummaged through the rest of the draws, even pulled them out and examined them._

_Germany nodded. "We'll look here first." He rummaged through the rest of the draws, even pulled them out and examined them._

_Italy nodded and sat on the bed._

_He then went over to the wardrobe and examined it, checking the shelves and walls. He found nothing and checked behind the paintings, under the bed. He pulled everything apart and still found nothing._

_Italy sighed and stood up "I-It's not here.." he said, looking around and walking towards the door._

_Germany followed him, holding his arm loosely to make sure he didn't fall. "Vhere do you zink it is?"_

_Italy shrugged "It's usually on the 4th floor or in the basement.."_

_"Zen let's go to ze closest one...Vhere are ve anyvay?"_

_**"**__We're on the second floor."_

_"Zen let's go to ze fourth floor." Germany walked down the hall, looking for stairs. "How do ve get zhere?"_

_Italy led him directly to the stairs without getting lost. He's been through so many loops, he knew this mansion like it was the back of his hand._

_Germany allowed Italy to lead him to the fourth floor, eager to find the key. He wanted the hell out of there._

_Italy walked upstairs "Oh. And just to warn you. Once we get the key, we have to run like hell. The alien things will want to chase after us even more."_

_Germany nodded. "Alright...I can do zat. Now vat room is zis key normally in?"_

_"If I remember correctly...the piano room." The Italian replied._

_Germany made his way to said room, opening the door and looking around. "Stay close zen. I don't vant you getting hurt."_

_It was a big white room, with a bookshelf, and white grand piano in the center. That was all it was._

_Germany walked in, straight to the piano. "Can you look on ze bookshelf for me?" He opened the piano, running his hands along the keys._

_Italy jumped at the sound of the piano "DON'T!" he shouted "Don't play the keys...you have to play a certain tune, and if you don't, the monster will come.."_

_Germany's hands flew up, away from the piano. Italy was acting strange. "Mein Gott...Vere's Austria vhen you need him...Do you know ze tune?"_

_Italy shook his head "That's why you don't play it at all! And Austria's dead."_

_Germany nodded... "Right...Zhen how do ve find ze damned key?" _

_"We just need to look. Be patient." Italy said._

_"Alright..." He looked at the piano, trying to think. _

_Italy looked at the bookshelf._

_Germany opened the back of the piano, inspecting it. "Und if ze key is in here, how ze hell do I get it out?!" he said, frustrated._

_Italy jumped again, accidentally knocking over the shelf "S-Sorry...P-Please don't yell..."_

_Germany walked over to him, hugging him. "I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated, und scared. I vant to get out of here so I can go back home..."_

_"W-What about the others...? Your brother is one of the countries that was killed..." Italy said "W-We can just go back a-and try to convinc-" he cut himself off and his eyes went wide, staring at something behind Germany._

_Germany looked at him shocked and confused. "Vhat?" He shook his head and looked behind him.._

_The alien was standing right there. It was big and grey. It had huge black eyes and was almost as tall as the ceiling. It also had long, bloody claws._

_Germany froze. He acted quickly after getting over his shock. He shoved Italy behind him, ready to defend his friend._

_The alien took a couple steps forward and swung his claw at Germany._

_Germany grabbed it, twisting the claw away from him. He kicked out at the thing, releasing it as he did so._

_The alien didn't seem to be affected by it. It just stood there, staring at them. _  
_Italy screamed as another one appeared behind Italy._

_Germany turned, shocked, kicking out at this one too. "ZE HELL?!"_

_They just stood there. More and more started coming and randomly appearing. All of a sudden, they all just started attacking the pair._


	3. Sorry

**OMG. I'm sorry! I haven't updated in almost two weeks! I've been grounded and we have End Of Grade testing -.-**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE~3**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot/storyline, not the anime, nor the characters.**

* * *

Italy screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't realize he had been crying until he felt tears run down his cheek.

Germany sat up as well, clutching his chest. He was sweating and breathing hard, his heart pounding. "Sh-Scheiße!" He looked over at Italy. "Are you okay?"

Italy shook his head and was crying like crazy. He was freaking out "D-Doitsu!" he was breathing heavily and he leaned into the German for comfort. The dream was so..so realistic..

He held onto Italy, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Did you have a nightmare too?" He pet Italy, hugging him close. "It's alright, it's just a dream..."

Italy cried into his chest and nodded "I-It felt..so r-real..."

"I know...I had a bad dream too...It'll be fine. I'm here." He shut off the still on TV and picked Italy up, carrying him to his room. "Ve'll sleep in ze same bed tonight, okay?"

Italy looked up at him "Y-You said I couldn't though...even if I had a bad dream..."

Germany looked away, laying him in the bed. "I lied." He said simply, laying down next to him.

Italy nodded slightly and was still crying a little, afraid to fall back to sleep. He moved closer to Germany and moved under his arm so the Italian knew his friend was there.

Germany blushed and looked away, but ended up holding Italy close. He was just as scared as Italy, but didn't show it. The dream was so real, so terrifying. He hugged Italy close, afraid to go back to sleep.

Italy nuzzled slightly closer and pulled the covers up a bit. He was slightly cold. You could hear him silently whisper to himself under his breath "It was just a dream...it was just a dream...it was just a dream..." over and over again.

Germany pulled the covers closer around the both of them. "Ja...Just a dream. Don't vorry. It vas just a dream..." He did something out of the ordinary and pressed his lips against Italy's forehead in a reassuring way. "It's okay...I'm here."

Italy smiled slightly and nodded. Since he couldn't reach Germany's forehead, he just pecked Germany's jawline in return before closing his eyes slightly, actually starting to fall asleep.

Germany held him close, as he too began drifting off once more. It had been a long day...

Italy smiled. He was happy he at least had someone there to comfort him. Usually if he had a nightmare at home, Romano would just yell at him and tell him to go back to sleep or the dream will come true. Romano's words would scare Italy so much, that he stayed up almost all night in the corner of his rom. That's why he started staying at Germany's more often. If he stayed back at his own house with Romano, Germany would find him either asleep in the corner or in a closet somewhere.

~•~•~

The next morning, Germany woke up, slightly irritated that he had given into Italy, but glad that he had a dreamless sleep after that awful nightmare...

Italy was still sound asleep next to him, an arm wrapped around his German friend. He looked so peaceful like that. He actually had fallen asleep with clothes on instead of being naked like he usually was when he slept.

Germany was rather relieved at this. He rolled out of bed and stood up, yawning and stretching. His stomach growled loudly, so he went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Italy stirred slightly and groaned a bit, not liking that he left. He turned and hugged a pillow that was next to him.

Germany made wurst for breakfast, per usual, and sat at his table, eating slowly.

Italy started tossing and turning in his sleep. He made some noises in fear, thinking he was all alone. He was alone in his dream though. In his dream while Germany was in the bed with him, the two were sitting in a meadow and just talking happily and all, but once Germany left the bed, Germany left in the dream too. Italy was all alone and everything around him started going black, making him be the only one in an endless black room.

After finishing his breakfast, Germany went back upstairs to get dressed. He noticed Italy whining in his sleep and went over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Italy, vake up." He whispered in the Italians ear.

The Italian seemed to calm down a bit at his touch and started waking up again "v...v-ve...?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Vake up, Italy." He removed his hand and began walking over to his closet to change.

Italy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. He looked around and sat up, stretching a bit and just sitting there for a couple minutes and sighing.

Germany looked over at him, getting dressed. "Good to see you're avake."

Italy nodded slightly, yawning again. His hair was messy because he had been tossing and turning. He got out of bed, not bothering to fix his hair and stretched again, walking out of the room.

Germany sighed, pulling his trousers on. "Zat boy. I swear..." He finished dressing and slicked his hair back, making his way downstairs.

Italy went into the kitchen and started making some pasta.

Germany sat down in the next room, staring at the blank TV.

Italy started humming softly, his eyes weren't as happy as they usually were. His eyes were more blank.

The German stood up, walking into the kitchen for a beer. He didn't normally drink early in the morning, but he felt he needed something to pick him up.

Italy just held a spoon in the pot, but wasn't stirring it. The water started bubbling and overflowing. He groaned slightly and got dizzy and lost his balance.

Germany dropped his beer, catching the Italian. He held him, shutting the stove off. "You idiot! Vat are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Italy had a fever and started coughing. He looked up at Germany.

"Scheiße..." He picked Italy up, carrying him to the living room and laying him on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel well..." Italy said, holding his head, he was burning up. He groaned in pain and curled up on the couch.

Germany placed his hand on Italy's forehead. "Scheiße! I'm taking you to ze hospital..."

"W-Why...?" Italy asked, looking at him. He was very weak.

"Because you're sick, und I don't know vat to do!" He picked Italy up and carried him out the door to his car. He set Italy in the passenger seat

Italy sighed and looked around "I-I'm sorry.." he apologized yet again.

"Don't apologize," He said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Italy leaned his head against the window.

Germany drove as quickly as he could to the hospital, and when they arrived, he carried Italy inside.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry if like half of the story shows up as a link . IDK if it will for you guys..but it does for me. Like I said, I'm copying and pasting it from Facebook in and rp.**


End file.
